owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Seraph of the End (Anime)
Seraph of the End (終わりのセラフ, Owari no Serafu) is the anime adaptation of the Owari no Seraph manga series. It was announced on August 28, 2014. The anime will run in two split cours (quarters of the year) with 12 episodes each: from April to June and then from October to December. The series premiered on April 4, 2015 on Tokyo MX and on MBS, TV Aichi and BS11. The script for episodes 13-24 will diverge from the manga and be written under Takaya Kagami's supervision. Funimation is dubbing the anime in English with episodes premiering May 13th, 2015 at 7:30 pm CST on the Funimation website for all-access pass subscribers. The opening theme is "X.U." by SawanoHiroyukinZk:Gemie and the ending theme is "scaPEGoat" by SawanoHiroyukinZk:Yosh. Plot Years ago, a lethal virus spread across the world, wiping out most of humanity and allowing vampires to enslave the human race. From there, Yūichirō Hyakuya and his fellow orphans at the Hyakuya orphanage are treated as livestock, only being allowed to live for their blood. Desperate for freedom, Yūichirō and his best friend Mikaela hatch a plan to escape with their family to the outside world, hopefully free from vampires—only for their attempts to end in tragedy. As the only one to make it out alive, Yūichirō allies himself with the Japanese Imperial Demon Army — Japan's only hope against the vampires — in order to avenge his fallen friends Characters * Yūichirō Hyakuya (CV: Miyu Irino, Micah Solusod) * Mikaela Hyakuya (CV: Kenshō Ono, Justin Briner) * Guren Ichinose (CV: Yūichi Nakamura, Dave Trosko) * Ferid Bathory (CV: Takahiro Sakurai, Eric Vale) * Shinoa Hīragi (CV: Saori Hayami, Felecia Angelle) * Yoichi Saotome (CV: Nobuhiko Okamoto, Chris Burnett) * Yamanaka (CV: Japanese?, Seth Magill) * Shihō Kimizuki (CV: Kaito Ishikawa) * Mitsuba Sangū (CV: Yuka Iguchi) * Kureto Hīragi (CV: Tomoaki Maeno) * Shinya Hīragi (CV: Tatsuhisa Suzuki) * Krul Tepes (CV: Aoi Yūki) * Crowley Eusford (CV: Kenichi Suzumura) * Sayuri Hanayori (CV: Atsumi Tanezaki) * Shigure Yukimi (CV: Yui Ishikawa) * Norito Goshi (CV: Daisuke Ono) * Mito Jujo (CV: Yū Shimamura) * Asuramaru (CV: Hibiku Yamamura ) * Lacus Welt (CV: Takuma Nagatsuka ) * René Simm (CV: Yuichiro Umehara) Staff *'Original Story:' Takaya Kagami *'Original Art:' Yamato Yamamoto *'Original Storyboards:' Daisuke Furuya (Shueisha Jump SQ. comic series) *'Director:' Daisuke Tokudo *'Series Structure/Screenplay:' Hiroshi Seko *'Deputy Director:' Masashi Koizuka *'Character Design:' Satoshi Kadowaki *'Visual Development Art: '''Hiroki Shinagawa *'Music Producer:' Hiroyuki Sawano *'Music:' Hiroyuki Sawano, Takafumi Wada, Asami Tachibana, Megumi Shiraishi *'Music Production:' Yasushi Horiguchi (Legendoor) *'Sound Director:' Yota Tsuruoka *'Sound Production:' Rakuonsha *'Sub Character and Prop Design:' Takuma Ebisu *'Chief Animation Directors:' Satoshi Kadowaki, Ayumi Yamada *'Main Animators:' Megumi Tomita, Miho kato, Yuka Sugizaki, Takuma Ebisu *'Color Design:' Fumiko Numahata *'Art Director:' Seiko Yoshioka *'Art Design:' Kazushi Fujii *'Background Art:' Studio Pablo *'Director of Photography:' Yasuhiro Akamatsu *'3D Director:' Tsukasa Saito *'2D Works:' Hirofumi Araki *'Editor:' Masaki Utsunomiya *'Animation Produced By:' WIT STUDIO English Staff * '''ADR Director:' Jerry Jewell * Assisstant ADR Director: '''Josh Grelle * '''Lead Engineer: Stephen Hoff * Assistant ADR Engineer: Gregory Taylor Episodes Main article: Episodes External Links *Official Anime Website *Official Twitter Page Category:Media Category:Anime